Senior or Classmate?
by biiiiiiiinayaa
Summary: pilih teman sekelasmu atau kakak kelasmu? SEHUN, CHANYEOL, KAI X OC! Bahasa kazhar warning


HALOOO INI FF SELINGAN AKU EHEEE ACTUALLY CAST-NYA OC. AKU PERNAH POST DI WP TAPI KAYANYA GA KELYATAN JADI TENGGELEM? ㅠㅡㅠ

ENJOY

Edan inimah teredan. Gua telat ke sekolah woy. Oh iya, kenalin gua Fina, kelas 11 dari SMA Bubble blue. Kebetulan gua murid baru di sini, biasa gua pindah karna alasan harus adil ikut bokap nyokap yang notabenenya broken home gitu.

"WOY MINGGIR SMWA! GUA MAU LEWAT! PUNTEN MANGGA! ANO ANO HAJIMEMASHITE NIHAO MA ANNYEONG PASEO EH HASEO!"

Gila emang, anak baru kaya gua berani nyolot gitu ke penduduk sekolah.

"WOY AH LU PADA LEMOT AMAT KAYA SIPUT DAH, INI DAH TELAT WOY!"

Heran gua kenapa pada jalan santai smwa cb :) Mereka kaga sadar udah jam berapa woy.

Sampai di sekolah. Alhamdulillah gua selamat dari drama memohon bukain pintu gerbang karna ternyata sekolah ini ga ada gerbangnya :) pantesan pada santai. Udah koit aja inimah gua kaya apa tadi teriak gaje, pasti dicirian ini.

"Woy lo, anak baru"

MAMPUS ADA YANG MANGGIL GUA. ANJIR AH ELAH

"Apaan?"

BUSET GUA NYARI MASALAH AMAT YA GUA JAWAB GITU KE ORANG BARU DIKENAL WKWKWKWKWK

"Sini lo."

Gua jalan sambil nunduk ala-ala anak cupu, yakali gua naikin kepala tinggi tar digaplok gua :) Tapi woy, ini suara cowo astagfirullah edan ini. Semoga cogan euy

"angkat kepala lu" suara si cowo tadi tuh.

Gua angkat kepala gua dan subhanallah alhamdulillah WOY INI COGAN WOY KULITNYA BODAS PISAN (putih aneud), ETA ALIS SIGA ULET BULU, IDUNG MANCUNG EDAN EUY, MATANYA UNC UNC, BIBIRNYA MENGGODA IMAN. Gua diem aja liatin mukanya, kaya muka anak kecil kalau liatin kita lagi makan gorengan di angkot gitu loh

"Ah elah, gua emang ganteng. Ayok ke kelas, gua ketua kelas. Kita sekelas btw. Cepet keburu digampar ibu plafon"

Sehun narik lengan baju gua. Kayanya tipe alim euy. DUH INI MAH KAYA PIJIT AJHA KIW

"HAH? IBU PLAFON? APAAN TUH?". Gua ngomong sambil teriak, bego emang. Padahal cowo itu kaga budeg

"KALEM LU JADI CEWE. SELO. Yah Ibu sunda elah, masa lu kaga tau iklan sunda plafon? Kudet lu".

"Kalem juga bang, maklum lagi dimabuk baby shark sm buka lapak new ver euy"

"Oh"

JIR DI OH DOANG SAMA NI COGAN. OKD JUTEK JG GUA AH. Gua pun masang ekspresi datar sok cool kaya tepung kobe kalau digoreng #paansi _

"Masuk sana, udah sampe"

"Lah e-elu. - gua liat name-tagnya. Oh sehun. -sehun, lu kemana? Kaga masuk jg?"

"Wah boleh gua masukin? Tar keluarin didalem atau diluar?"

"SYALAND LO, MUSNA SJ SANA, AMBIGU GUA." Gua senyum dengan cantik bersinar seperti mutiara ke sehun dia bukan alim sq gaes :)

Sehun cuma ketawa cekikikan gitu. Gila emang.

Skip

Wuih, kelas baru gua rame juga ternyata. Ada si geng cantik 2k17 katanya mah, anggotanya yah biasa si joy, sowon, Irene, krystal. Gua aja bingung, pas masuk sini, muka nya pada edan, serasa mereka smwa bukan manusia woy! Gua? Gua pembulukan kayanya, WKWKWKWKWKWK

"Woy, sini gua anterin keliling sekolah".

Gua liat siapa tuh people, si sehun vroh. SEHUN SI GANTENG CABUL ANJIR.

"Y"

"Edan lu ah, jutek amat. Tadi gua pan bercanda yang"

Si kodok loncat, main yang ae. Yang di goyang? Gamau pulang maunya di goyang? NTAP

"Lu sehat? "

"Sehat wal'afiat, kan sama lu". Kata sehun sambil senyum sok polosnye

JIR RASANYA MAU GUA TENGGELAMIN TU MUKA SOK POLOS SEHUN ANJIR :)

Skip dah, gua sama sehun keliling sekolah.

"Ini perpus, tempatnya sepi. Mayan kan beb?"

"Ini wc, kalau lu sering kesini pas jam pelajaran,suka ada suara khilaf"

"Ini uks, beuhh jangan ditanya, mantap disini mah!"

GILA EMANG INI BOCAH. NAPA DAH UNFAEDA GINI JELASINNYE Gua cuma hm hm sj sama perkataan dia. Kalau ditanggepin dia makin menjadi woy! :)

Tiba-tiba..

/bruk/

"E COPOT ANAK AYAM!"

Itu bukan suara gua :) tapi gua emang terpental ke lantai dengan unc-nya :)

Itu suara orang yang jatuh sama gua. Gua cek siapa yang berani bikin anak dari juragan kebaya nan unc ini jatuh dengan 'tumbennya' elit seperti dramah.

Dan..

EBUSET DEMI DINOSAURUS JOGET BUBUY BULAN. COGAN WOY, TINGGI AMAT KAYA TIANG JEMURANG DI RUMAH EMAK, MATANYA GEDE KAYA BOLA PING-PONG UNC POKONYA. DUH, VAROKAH SKUL DISINI

Tuh cogan sadar ye dia latah, terus pura-pura ngedehem. Berdiri dia. Ulurin tangan ke gua,

"Lu gapapa?" kata tu cogan sambil senyum

EBUSET EMAAAAAK ANAK'MU HIDUP VAROKAH DI SEKOLAH INIII

"Y". Gua jawab jutek ae tuh, berdiri tanpa nerima uluran tangan dia. Kalau dialusin tar gua baper tjoy :)

"Galak amat neng"

"Biarin ae kak, dia emang gitu. Tapi rame buat digodain ka, beuh coba tadi pagi lewat kelas gua lu kak, termantap dah teriakan sama muka marahnya".

W-wait. Kak? KAKAK WI AR GOYING KAKAKBAP? #abaikan

"Lu berdua kakak adek?". Kata gua

"Yaelah, lu bodoh atau apa si? Dia kakak kelas bego". Kata si bodas cabul

"O"

Sehun langsung cemberut. Dih emang si lucu tapi geli ae :)

"Salam kenal ye.. Er-? "

"-Fina" potong gua.

"Oh iye, salken Fina, gua Park Chanyeol. Kelas 12. Mayan bisa ketemu lu terus 2 tahun dari sekarang"

Fyi, sekolah ini sekolahnya 4 tahun. Padahal SMA, aneh ye. Katanya biar makin pinter. Apaan coba :) iyein ae lah bos que

"Okd kak"

Chanyeol bete. Bodo amat.

"Udah ye kak, gua sama si cewe jutek mau keliling kelas dulu"

"Sip"

Lanjut ae dah kita keliling kelas tanpa gua ubris perkenalan ruangan unfaeda yang dibumbui cabul sama si bodas :)

Skip dah udah pulang sekolah

Gua otw nunggu angkot di emperan sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada mobil ngeklakson, gua loncat Indah saking kagetnya

"Woy lu, ngapain?" Pas gua liat, eh ternyata si sehun, didalamnya ada chanyeol sama kaga tau satu lagi kasat mata, gelep.

"Masak sate".

Mereka di dalam mobil bengong.

"YAELAH KALAU GUA DIEM DISINI BERARTI GUA NUNGGU ANGKOT LAH. JINK LO PADA" Malesin ae.

"Woah, kalem non. Kalau lu mau tau, jam segini kaga ada angkot. Ikut kita ae, gimana?"

"G. Tar gua dicabuli. Tq"

"Asli, lo liat sekeliling lu. Sepi kan? Kabar lewatnya sih, ada penghuninya"

Syaland emang. Pas gua liat sekeliling,bener woy sekolah udah sepi. Jir jadi merinding. Gua langsung masuk ae kedalem mobil sehun. Iye,duduk didepan. Serasa direncanain ae kursi depan kosong ye.

"Nah gitu,nurut. Jadi makin cantik kan?"

"Bd"

Sehun kaga peduli, dia langsung tancap gas keluar sekolah.

"Rumah lo dimana?"

"Komplek demi kamu aku rela." Gila emang nama kompleknya, gua aja kaget waktu itu :)

"ASLI LO? GUA JUGA SAMA"

Itu suara kak ceye.

"Kita semua sama" Ralat sehun

"Kaga, gua pan cewe. Lu pada cowo"

"Mana? Buktiin cb,buka"

"SYALAND LO SI BODAS CABUL"

Semua anak laki disitu cekikikan. Gua diemin ae.

"Eh gua kim jongin, panggil ae kai". Kata anak yang kata gua tak kasat mata tadi.

"Gua fina, halo kai"

"Okd"

Syiiid gua bete.

"Tuh rasanya dijutekin balik,mamam. Btw si kai seumuran kita,tapi beda kelas". Kata si sehun

"Oke sori paduka, y"

Sehun muterin mata.

"Stop rumah gua disitu" kata gua.

"Lah deket amat? Rumah gua disebelah lu, rumah kak chanyeol seberang lu, rumah kai samping rumah chanyeol. Mantap"

"Y. Makasih ye, hun"

"Duh lu bilang makasih gemesin amat, sini cium"

"Jir lu kenapa dah? Gua ikutan dong". Itu suara kak ceye. Parah emang.

"Gua kaga, tar gua digaplok krystal". Gua liatin kai, ooh pacarnya nax cantik 2k17 toh. Edan pake apa bisa dapet si krystal WKWKWKWKWK

"Kesian yang ldr kelas". Itu sehun

Gua bosen kan dengernya, yaudah gua udah mau keluar tangan gua ditahan sehun.

"Sampe rumah kerjain pr, mandi. Kalau bisa videoin ke gua". Kata sehun sambil ngelus tangan gua.

"ANJIR LU AH GELI WOY. DASAR CABUL".

gua teriak di depan mukanya, geli woy.

"Jangan lupa kirim ke gua". Kata kak ceye.

"Gua juga, gapapa kok. Ga bakal ketahuan krystal kayanya".

Sarap emang ni orang tiga.

"In your dream". Gua langsung keluar dari mobil sehun, masuk rumah tanpa liat mereka bertiga yang didalem mobil.

Skip

Haduuhh edaaaan ini mah :( Cape euy, loba budak cabul disana mah (banyak anak cabul disana mah)

Udahlah gua tidur ae, pr udah, mandi udah. KAGA, KAGA GUA REKAM.

Paginya

"Alhamdulillah masih dikasih kehidupan".

Gua ke wc masih dalam keadaan ngantuk, pas gua liat di wc.. Napa ye badan gua rata smwa gini di bawahnya ada yg juntai yha you know what i mean, terus gua selo aja. Pas beberapa detik, gua ngeh.

ASTAGFIRULLAH GUA JADI LAKI?!

-bersambung kawand

Gimana? Hayo hayo?

Review juseyoo~ review kalian membuatku saranghae :(


End file.
